You Belong to Me
by LadyIsabelle
Summary: Formerly Where Do We Go From Here...PG-13 for language, romantic implications, and some violence. Chapter 6!
1. Default Chapter

Where Do We Go From Here?

By: LadyIsabelle

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and everything you don't. KK?

Summary: This story is about Thayet. Her marriage with Jon isn't going so well and other things come of it. I'm not exactly sure where it will go, but it will be PG-13 because of language/violence and possibly romance.

A/N : I'm taking a break from Alanna's Wish because my muse won't let me continue writing. Severe writers block. So I'm trying my hand at this new one Sound good? And don't get mad at me. This is just to take my mind of Alanna. Oh yeah, and thoughts will be in _italics._

Chapter 1

By: LadyIsabelle

Thayet of Conte sighed and shifted slightly in the bed. Her husband, King Jonathan of Conte, was sleeping peacefully beside her. She glanced at him and smiled slightly. _I suppose he looks much more kingly when he sleeps. Today was such a disaster. He can't hold his wine the way he once did. _She brushed the hair off his face, shook her head and climbed out of bed. He stirred slightly and reached for her. _Not tonight. He's so drunk he will probably call Her name again. _Her, of course, meant Alanna. _He never loved me. Only Alanna. _ She shook him off and climbed out of bed. She wrapped a dressing gown around herself. And mused. _Why Alanna? Why not me? I know she isn't at fault, and I know that she loves George, but why? Why am I not good enough for that man? Whatever I do, he always compares it to Alanna. Alanna would have done this, Alanna would have done that. I just want to scream "I am not Alanna!" at him. _She grabbed some shoes and left the room and wandered into the library and glanced out the window, the moon was just rising. _I could go for a ride. A nice long moonlit ride out of Corus. What would Jonathan do without me when he wakes up? _She smiled and went to her dressing room, changed into breeches and a shirt and walked out of the palace to the stables. She saddled her horse, Goldenheart, and rode into the forest. 

That had been a month ago. Since then, things had gotten worse. Jon had called her Alanna four times during lovemaking, and gave her looks when she was doing things that Alanna wouldn't do. Thayet was ready to pull her hair out. And Jon was getting irritated. "Thayet, you have to come to the small council today. We are discussing what to do about the fiefs with no lords."

"I don't want to go. I have something else I have to do."

"What, go and buy a new dress and spend more of my money?" Thayet glanced up from where she was lacing up her boots.

"No, my lord," she said icily, "I have to see to our son's birthday. In case you haven't forgotten, it is Jasson's 8th birthday today."

He colored briefly. "Of course I hadn't. I wanted to do a small dinner with us and our closest friends."

"You mean us and Alanna. That's all it ever is isn't it?"

He looked outraged and walked over to her, "What did you say?"

She glanced at him, "You don't want me at all, do you? Only you and Alanna. Just the way it always has been."

"I don't love her." He hesitated and continued, "I don't love her."

"They why do you call out her name?" she hissed at him.

"I do not."

"You do so and I will tell Alanna. And I should inform her that sometimes when you call out her name, your manliness fails you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And Jonathan, look at us. We are falling apart. You only married me because Alanna wouldn't. Perhaps because I wasn't used goods. I don't know why. But if you really truly love her, really truly do, please please just leave me out of it. Kill me or something. Let me leave. You won't disgrace my name along with yours."

"I don't love her. I love"- he faltered.

"I know you love her." She turned away from him. "And its killing me inside. But don't let the children know that their father is a liar."

"A what?"

"A liar. You pledge your love, your life to me, and yet you truly love another. And I'm asking you to not let our children know that you are a liar."

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "I know you didn't say that. It was a figment of my imagination." Jonathan thought himself a very honest fellow.

"Liar." That one word was all it took. Jonathan spun her around and slapped her, hard. She fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"Don't touch me, ever again."

Jonathan looked aghast, and in total horror he looked at his hand print on Thayet's face. He whirled on his heel and left.

A/N Yes that was the pitiful first chapter. I don't know how I'm going to go from there. But we will get a plot. I promise. Most likely into a whole Jon/Alanna thing. But the story is mostly about Thayet. And you have to understand, she feels betrayed. And I'm having fun. And the only reason I'm writing this story is because I'm in a bad mood with Jon right now cause he won't cooperate in my other story. So now he is the bad guy. Please r/r!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: LadyIsabelle

Disclaimer: All stuff you recognize is not mine. Everything you don't, assume its mine, unless it isn't. *smiles*

Thayet touched her hand to her face and wondered if that had actually happened. Jon could be mean, but he never was violent. She shook her head slightly to clear it. Her face throbbed slightly, near her eye. He had been wearing his signet ring, and that was heavy, and sharp. Thayet looked at her fingers and found they were sticky with blood from beside her left eye. _Damn that ring. Damn that goddamn ring. I gave it to him, and how ironic it would be my downfall._ She shook her head and got up. She smoothed out her breeches, pulled on a cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She walked out of the room, wiping off the blood as it trickled down her face. 

She knocked on the door and Alanna opened it. "Thayet?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Of course," she said, noting her cloak and the hood pulled up over her friend's face. "What are you, hiding your identity or something?"

"Somewhat," Thayet said reluctantly. She walked into the suite of rooms that Alanna kept in the palace, for when she was in residence.

"Why would you ever do that? Has Jon become to, uh, demanding in your relationship?" Alanna asked slyly. Thayet didn't say anything. Alanna glanced curiously at her, but was unable to see the face beneath the hood. "Why don't I take you cloak?" When Thayet didn't move, she went and pushed back the hood on the cloak. She gasped when she saw the nasty cut and beginnings of a bruise. "Thayet, did this happen when you were with the Riders?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No." Alanna led her to a chair where she sat down. 

"Was it, was it," Alanna seemed to have trouble forming the words, "Jon?"

Thayet nodded and looked up at her. "He didn't mean to, I suppose. I was throwing things in his face." She drew in a ragged breath. "I suppose, if I infuriated him enough to hit me, then I did something rather bad."

Alanna frowned. "Now, I'm sure you didn't deserve it. What, exactly did you say to him?" She pushed some hair out of Thayet's face so she could take a closer look at the cut. 

"It was nothing. It would bore you, just a squabble. I hate to be rude, but could you heal me so I can go? My son is waiting for me."

She glanced at Thayet and at the blood on her hands and said, "It doesn't look like squabble to me. It looks like a full-blown fight. What were you fighting about? Me?" she asked jokingly. Thayet looked away and didn't say anything. Alanna swallowed hard. "You were fighting about me, weren't you?" At Thayet's almost unnoticeable nod, she continued, "You know I have no designs on your husband, right? I don't love him; I love George, with all my heart. Me and Jon would have made a terrible couple. He just liked me for the sex. That's all."

Thayet smiled a bit. "I know you don't have any designs on my husband, as you so nicely put it. It's my husband who has designs on you."

Alanna blinked, surprised. _I thought we ended that years ago. He didn't want to marry me, and I him. I thought he loved Thayet. _ "Why me? He never wanted to marry me, only you."

"Marry me, yes, love me, no. He really loves you." Thayet stopped, surprised to see a tear running down her cheek, but continued anyways. "He does Alanna. As much as he tries to deny it, he loves you. He calls your name when we"- she cut off, her good manners stopping her.

"He doesn't do that. Besides, he really loves you." Alanna started to heal the cut on Thayet's temple.

"Yes he does. He compares me to you, and every action I do that you wouldn't do, the disgust fills his eyes. Alanna, what am I doing wrong?"

Alanna stopped to consider this. "Maybe, he just thinks he loves me. And when he gets drunk, and I gather that's when he calls my name, because he doesn't get overly grabby with you on the thrones unless he is drunk, I wouldn't count it."

"But its not just when he is drunk. And I don't think so. I think he loves you. He can't even say he loves me anymore. And it hurts Alanna. I thought I had a good marriage, and now it hurts."

Alanna sighed and put a little ointment on Thayet's cheek. "I can't get rid of all the bruises. The cut is quite deep, and there is a little scab. Not noticeable, except the bruises are. You might want to go and sleep a bit." She pointed towards her bed, in the next room. "You can sleep in there."

Thayet nodded her compliance, "Thank you Alanna. And I'm glad I can trust you." She went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Alanna shook her head. It was time to have a nice, long, talk with Jon about his wife. She walked out the door and headed towards the small council room.

A/N Aha! Chapter 2! Go me! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I have an idea for the rest of the story, it should work. And all those A/J fans out there, I'm very sorry, but I highly doubt, and I'm 99% sure that there won't be any action between them. Sorry! L Anyways, I hope to be posting chapters within a few days. And I'm going to do a very un-me like thing, and do special review shout outs! 

****

Cami of Queenscove – Thanks for the review! Nobody has had Jon as a villain in awhile, and I was mad at him so it was easy. I think it could either way, serious or funny.

****

White-wolf- I know! It wasn't originally in the plan, but it just seemed right.

****

DarkDracon0- hehe. We all know the truth about Jon. He just doesn't realize it about himself. And the profanity is fine, I have a sailor's mouth, but I edit it out. Mostly. You should read my other fic, Alanna's Wish, its language is just lovely.

****

DaniSue- I know, Thayet could have done better. But at the time, it was a good idea. Besides, supposedly, Jon, although not the nicest guy, is very hott. Hehe.

****

Lynx wings- I used to like Jon. Then he got on my nerves. Thanks for reviewing.

Another A/N If I didn't do thank-yous, you must not have given a name. Give me name, real or made up signed in or not signed in, and I will deliver personal thanks. But if you didn't, thank you thank you thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: LadyIsabelle

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not that anyone would get much if they sued me.. I'm quite broke at the moment.

Alanna fingered her sword. Jon certainly had it coming. _He couldn't possibly want me. He does realize that I don't have any feelings left for him. Doesn't he?_ She strode into the small council room without knocking. Many councilors looked at her warily, she looked very angry.

"Well, Lady Knight, how kind of you to join us." Jon said from his chair at the head of the table.   
"Pleasure is all mine, your highness."

"Won't you join us until the end of this session?"

She glared at him slightly. "I'm afraid I cannot. And my lord, neither can you. I would ask you good councilors to excuse us from the rest of the council." The councilors nodded their assent and Jon stood up, looking bewildered. He followed Alanna out into the hall.

"You know, I don't really like being interrupted during the middle of the meeting, Alanna," he said icily.

"You know, I don't like it when," she stopped and dragged him into his office and sent anti-eavesdropping spells into the corners. "I don't like it when my best friend shows up at my door crying her eyes out over some man. And I especially don't like it when I find out I'm the reason."

He stopped and sat down. "She went to you?"

"Of course she went to me. Who else could she trust?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought, since we fought, she would go to Buri or Onua. Not the person we fought about."

"About that, you have to realize Jonathan of Conte, that I no longer love you like that. You are a very dear friend, and you will not help you situation by tossing aside Thayet for me."

"But"- he was cut off as Alanna continued.

"Furthermore, if you ever hit Thayet again, I will remove her from Corus."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What you suggest could be called as treason Lady Knight."

"Fuck treason, I'm talking about my friend, your wife, the woman you are supposed to love."

"Alanna, I didn't mean to hit her. I'm not that violent of a person. And I won't do it again."

"Good. But I'll be watching you. And forget me Jon. Look at your wife, she's gorgeous, and queenly, all the things I won't be."

"That's right. All the things you aren't. But that's why I love her, because she's not you. But I love you because you are you." He crossed the room to stand in front of her. 

"So you want a perfect blend of me and Thayet? I don't think that's possible."

Jon sighed and tried to put his arm around Alanna, who dodged. 

"Don't touch me. I don't want to cause more trouble."

"I wasn't going to try to do anything. But you have to realize that I love both of you. Equally. Carthaki emperors have more than one wife, why can't I?"

"That's sick and wrong."

"No. Its not." 

"Jonathan, I don't understand what is wrong with you." She glanced him up and down and continued, "but if you don't fix it soon, I'm getting out of Corus and taking Thayet with me." Alanna gave Jon one final glare and headed out of the room.

Jon frowned to himself. This was getting too close for comfort. If either of them realized what was actually going on, this could be his downfall.

A/N End of Chapter 3. I know the chapters are short, but I can get them out faster. If anyone was wondering, who like to read my other story Alanna's Wish is its title. I'm not going to do personal thank-yous; I'll do them when I have more time. Thank you so much for reviewing, it made me very happy when I checked it out. Please be nice and hit the little review button and say something and flames are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: LadyIsabelle

~*~Disclaimer: I don't own nothin~*~

"Thayet?" called Alanna. "Are you still in here?" Alanna had walked to back to her rooms, feeling somewhat angry with herself for not hurting Jon and more than slightly angry at Jon for hurting Thayet.

"I'm still here." Thayet came out of the back room, freshly showered and in a new dress. Where the dress came from, Alanna didn't know. The bruise was still nasty and the fading scar from the cut was still slightly visible, but aside from that, Thayet looked like her normal gorgeous self. 

"Good. I want to talk to you. Please sit down."

Thayet raised an eyebrow, but sat down next to the roaring fire. Around Midwinter, it got deathly cold in the palace. "What is it?"

Seeing the worried look on Thayet's face, she hastily said, "Its nothing bad. But, I do want to tell you something."

She nodded and replied, "I want to tell you something, the worst words anyone could ever utter."

Alanna smiled wryly. "I talked to Jon. He does love you. But," seeing that Thayet was going to interrupt she said, "I know you are having problems. And he said he wouldn't hit you again. And if he does Thayet, you come directly to me. I swear, I will beat the shit out of him. He won't want to live after I'm done with him."

Thayet nodded. "But he does love you."

"Well, yes. He does. But, you have to believe me; I don't love him back. George and my children are the light of my life and Jon was a fling when I was younger."

Thayet held a hand up to stop her. "I believe you. And I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Jon."

Alanna nodded. "I'm glad. And I'm also glad that you trust me. And I don't truly believe that Jon loves me. I think he what he feels is lust and there is nothing more. You know the two of us never could have made it. You are the only one for him and he for you."

"Maybe. But it just hasn't seemed right in a long time. Not for a long time." Alanna looked down at her hands and sighed, she didn't know what she could do. This wasn't her place to talk. "Maybe I should just forget about it. Not worry so much. We do have the Midwinter next week. And tonight is the ball for Prince Jasson. I didn't want a ball. Jon did. He said we aren't sociable enough. Or rather, he said I wasn't sociable enough. And then he, he said I shouldn't wear breeches and a shirt anyone because it wasn't respectable. And I..I just don't know what to do," she trailed off, glancing at Alanna. "I shouldn't burden you with my problems Alanna. I'm sorry." She stood up and said, "I'll see you later Alanna, and I hope you'll come to the ball." She turned and walked out the door, heading for her rooms.

Alanna mused to herself. _I believe this is the first time Jon has ever hit Thayet, but I also believe the mental abuse has been coming for long times now. It all makes sense. The haggard eyes, the demure clothing, the looks that pass, which were once friendly and loving, are more hostile and scared. Scared on Thayet's part. Perhaps she is scared; she certainly doesn't like she is having a ball. And tonight, I wonder what Jon will say about the cut. I know I could have healed it more, but I left it for a reason. Maybe Jon will realize what he really is doing. Maybe he won't. But I have to try. I have to try to fix it, or I could lose both of them._ Alanna stopped thinking; she needed to hit someone. She buckled on her sword belt and went to the practice courts.

Thayet wandered back to her rooms, keeping her head down so she wasn't noticed. She opened the door and was grabbed and shoved up against the wall. (A/N, I was going to end it here, but I'm not! I'm so nice) "What do you think you were doing?"

She squirmed a bit, trying to get free, but Jon's grip was like iron. "Doing what? You are the one who is abusive."

She paid for that, getting backhanded across the face. "I am not going to deal with you, woman. You ran to Alanna, you stupid bitch. Not only are you stupid, you are infuriating. You could ruin my plans."

"What plans?" she spat at him. "I cannot help but wonder my lord, what they are."

He snarled and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She collapsed on the ground, her face bruised and bleeding. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." He frowned at her. "Get up. And get changed. Make yourself presentable. And don't tell anyone. And wear something nice. But not revealing. I won't have any men staring at you. You are mine and you belong to me."

She glared up at him as he left the room. "I belong to no one," she whispered, and passed out.

A/N I'm going to rename the story as You Belong to Me. Not because I think it's a better title. Sorry bout that. And I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. School takes up so much time. I hope this chappie helps. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you! Please read and review again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: LadyIsabelle

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh, and the names Cailet and Lenfell belong to Melanie Rawn (brilliant author). And I'm as broke as broke can be, so you wouldn't get much if you sued anyways.

Thayet woke on the floor, cold, and her face hurt. _That bastard. He will never, ever come near me again. And if he ever does, I'll bloody him so badly that he can't move. Just like he did me. I really am pathetic, sitting here on the floor, waiting for someone to come in. I really shouldn't. _She sighed and stood up, wincing as her stiff legs protested her moving. She walked her way over to the mirror and examined her face. She had a fat lip, and her right side of her face was purple and blue. _Pretty colors._ She wiped up some of the blood and stared down at her dress, it was stained with a lot of blood. Her blood. _Damn that man to the pit of doom._ She sighed and changed into breeches and a shirt. She strode out of the room without putting any face paint on, and ignored the shocked gasps of breath of the nobles and servants alike. She went to the stables and saddled her horse, Nightfire, and rode into the forests.

Daine Salmalin, the Wildmage, watched Thayet go, and tried to catch up to her, but found she couldn't. She was shocked at the bruises and cuts that still bled sluggishly on Thayet's face, but she didn't want to believe where they had come from. She stared at the horse and sent it a message as she left. _Don't take her too far. And if she tries anything drastic, stop her._ The horse agreed and kept riding. Daine went in search of her husband. She wanted to know exactly what was going on. She headed for his workroom and pushed open the door. "Numair?"

"Yes?" came the answer from inside the study. 

"Can I talk to you?"

Numair came out of the study immediately. "Is something wrong magelet?"

"Its Thayet." She frowned and motioned for him to sit down, and she grabbed a chair. "I'm worried about her." As an afterthought she added, "and Jonathan.

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because, well, I just saw Thayet almost running out of the palace to the stables. She was all bruised and cut up. It looks like someone was beating her."

His eyes widened. "Someone should tell Jonathan. He will kill anyone who hurts his wife."

"Numy, honey, think about what you just said. Who do you honestly believe it is?"

He swallowed. "Its treason to say it. But if it is, we have to get her out of here."

"I know," she said softly. "But where could we take her?" 

"I don't know."

"I do." A small figure moved out of the shadow in the wall. Kalasin, oldest princess and daughter of Thayet and Jonathan stepped into the light. "You know, she won't want to leave. She'll protest to the very end that it is Jonathan beating her up."

Daine arched an eyebrow. "Since when do you call Jon, Jon? Last I heard you were calling him Da and asking him for money."

Kally nodded. "I've been calling him that in private since I was eleven. Ever since he forbade me to become a Knight. And it never fails to tick him off."

Numair grinned slightly. "I see. Where do you suppose we bring her? It can't be in Tortall. Can it?"

"In Tortall. Right under his very nose. Right in this very palace to be precise."

Numair's jaw dropped open. "Are you mad? Don't you think he will search the palace from top to bottom?"

"Of course he will," Kalasin's eyes twinkled. "And she'll be right there. He won't know. We'll disguise her as a Rider trainee. A perfect guise for the founder of the Riders, no?"

Daine shook her head. "Honey, I know this is going to sound a little strange, but how in the world do we disguise your mother? She is, after all, quite recognizable." 

Kalasin grinned gleefully. "Its perfect. With the scar that's going to be left on Thayet's face, and the clothes we are going to dress her in, and the face paint and hair dye, she won't look anything like the Queen. She can be Cailet, a powerful young woman, from a northernmost fief, Lenfell. They come to the Capital every hundred years or so, so it won't be contested that she is Cailet of Lenfell."

"You know, Daine, it might work. And with Midwinter coming up, and everyone coming in for the sign-ups in three days, it just might work."

Daine glanced at Kally and then back at Numair again. "But what if it doesn't? He might even go so far as to kill her or something?"

Kally looked at Daine with her eyes full of pain, "What other choice does she have?"

A/N I know, a long time between chapters. And I feel awful. Awful for not updating all break. I know, it's pathetic. I had two weeks off and I did nothing. Well, I was productive in doing my schoolwork. HaHAHAHA!! That's funny. I didn't study at all and I have finals next week. That I'm going to fail. Miserably. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please R/R!!!! And next chapter will be the finding of Thayet in the forest…. I'm thinking Kalasin. Any preferences? And I promise to work more of Jon being evil in..Muhahaha!! I love making him evil! Well, thanks a billion to all my readers and my reviewers!!! I love you all! Please read and review again!! Luvs,

Lady Isabelle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: LadyIsabelle

Kally glanced at Numair and Daine who were nodding slowly, and realizing that the plan could actually work. _Good. They are beginning to listen to me._

Daine shifted slightly. "She's too old. She can't be a Rider."

Kally grinned. "She's not going to be a regular Rider. She is going to be a Rider from the very beginning, whom no one has seen for over 18 years. Cailet of Lenfell."

"It could work," Numair stated, and glanced at Daine and nodded. "It will have to work."

"And now it gives us more time to get her situated in the idea. She'll have to spend a few days away after her disappearance to make it look like she is gone, and this new person isn't her."

Kally grinned triumphantly. "Good. You two work out the minor details of the plan and I 'll get Thayet. She hasn't seen me for a few weeks. I just got back." She nodded to Numair and Daine and walked out of the room. 

***

She headed towards the stables and let the horse go, Daine told her where to go. She rode into a small clearing, and saw her mother, Thayet of Conte, Queen of Tortall, laying on the ground and staring straight up at the sky, with a cut down her forehead, and face still bleeding. She dismounted and walked over to her. "Mama?"

Thayet glanced over at Kally. "Kally?"

Kally kneeled down and pulled her mother into a deep embrace. "Are you going to be alright?"

Thayet nodded and pulled back a little. "I fell, that's all. I'm perfectly fine. I was riding Nightfire, and there was a low hanging branch, and I wasn't paying attention, and it hit me and I fell."

"I know that Jonathan hit you Mama."

Thayet sat back and propped herself up against a rock. "Young lady, you are to call your father by his proper name. If you cannot call him Father, you can call him milord. And I've been telling you this since you were eleven. Can you listen to me?"

"But Mama, I don't have any respect for him. Especially since you are his personal rag doll for him to hit whenever he wants to."

Perhaps hearing her daughter speaking the truth so frankly prompted Thayet to say this, "You have no respect for your father, and yet you have respect for me? I'm the one who is getting beat up here. Like I was helpless." Thayet stopped and realized what she had just said. "I mean, lying here helpless…" she trailed off, knowing she could hide it no longer.

"I know, Mama, I know. And you don't have to stay. We are going to get you out of there."

"We?" Thayet raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who, exactly, is 'we'?"

"Well," Kally sat down beside her mother and cast a warming spell over the two of them, "myself, Numair, Daine, and I'm sure Alanna, Daine was just going to talk to her after I left."

Thayet gave Kally an incredulous look. "You told Daine and Numair? Kally, Alanna already knew, but you aren't supposed to tell anyone. Have you ever heard of the words, family secret?"

Kally shifted slightly. "I didn't tell them. Daine saw you running out of the castle and Nightfire told her what was going on. And I found out when I was talking to Numair, and Daine came in extremely upset."

"Oh."

Kally stood up and offered her hand to her mother. "Come on, I'm going to tell you the plan and get you to the Swoop."

"The Swoop?" Thayet looked puzzled.

"Just until we can disguise you enough to get you back into the castle." Thayet nodded slowly and stood up. The two mounted their horses and started to ride towards Pirates Swoop. Kally, of course, had healed her mother, and was Folding the land. (A/N Folding is a term from Melanie Rawn, where you basically take more miles per step) 

***

Daine shifted in her seat and glanced at Alanna who was staring into the fire. "Well, what do you think of the plan?"

Alanna said, "Well, I think we are insane to try and do this. Couldn't we just hide her in the Swoop?"

Numair grimaced. "Do you want to put your family and people in danger and in the line of Jon's rage? He's not just going to go 'Oh, my wife is gone. No note, no clothes gone. Oh well.' He's going to tear the castle apart and then head to the fief's where she might head. Pirate's Swoop would be the first place he looked. And I'm not sure putting her right under his nose is the best idea."

"You are right. I'm not thinking clearly. It truly addles my brain thinking that Jon could do something like this. He could be mean yes, but he never was violent. Never."

"Then what made him violent now?" Daine asked.

"Me."

Both Daine and Numair turned from where they were sitting to stare at Alanna, openmouthed. "You?" they said simultaneously. 

"Jon told Thayet he loved me. And so I am the fault in their marriage. I am the one who ruined it."

Daine raised an eyebrow. "He may be in love with you, which by the way, I don't think he is. But that wouldn't be the reason he beats Thayet. That just doesn't fit together at all." Numair nodded his agreement.

"But it does. Thayet has a sharp tongue. He gets infuriated easily. And then, he snaps. With all the pressure lately from the Gidalzka, and people being sent to the border, it would be easy enough for Jon to just snap and take his frustrations out on Thayet."

Numair shook his head. "I still don't think that's it. I think there is something darker, and more evil going on here."

**

Jonathan of Conte sat stewing at his desk. He hadn't seen his wife for three days, his councilors were avoiding him and on top of it all, Gidalzka had been becoming more and more forward in their attentions and prospects here in Tortall. Jon knew he was trapped. He no longer could play the game. He now longer knew what to do.   
_My Dear Lord Conte,  
You are doing well. I regret to inform you, that I will soon be coming to take control of the situation. You have been doing well enough, but I fear that in the end, your loyalty will be to your country, not me. You have been too long struggling, Jonathan of Conte, and you do not realize, but my hold over you grows greater, and yet, you struggle. You cannot escape the powers of Gidalzka. You shall never escape._  
  
Jonathan felt the searing pressure of shields being reapplied and the memory of the letter being burned into his mind. He was trapped in there. Trapped. He saw no way to get out. The orders from Gidalzka were getting more and more frequent, and stranger. It was impossible to resist. Last time he had resisted, he had been bed-ridden for a day and a fief in the south had been burned to the ground. He had told his people that it was raiders from the Copper Isles. And for all he knew, it was. He did not know this strange person who invaded his brain. He had been unprepared. He did not know this kind of sorcery existed. He remembered it like it was yesterday.   
  
*****  
  
"Thayet? Darling? Are you here?"  
  
Thayet had appeared from inside their dressing chamber, looking like a mirage of beauty, despite the years that had passed since he first met her. She still looked like that young woman who walked into the meeting of friends in the palace that night long ago. Age had made her more beautiful.  
  
She cocked her head at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she looked down at her dressing gown, suddenly self-conscious.   
  
"No, there is nothing on your dressing gown. And there is nothing on your face either. Of course, if you want me to check out the rest of your body, then I guess we will just have to remove the gown."  
  
"You silly old man. You shouldn't be giving me that look."  
  
"I'm starting at you because you look gorgeous. Your beauty is unrivaled. And I relish the fact that you are mine."  
  
"Stop Jon."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"I don't take well to your flattery. Shouldn't we be doing something productive and working towards bettering out kingdom?" Jon raised and eyebrow. Thayet giggled. And then they proceeded to do something that made them both realize how beautiful the other was. It was after, and Thayet was lying on top of his chest and he was drifting off to sleep when he first heard the voice. My lord? Jon sat up, wondering if he had heard the voice in actuality or imagined it. Thayet stirred slightly and sat up. He touched her hair and said, "Go back to bed." She nodded and moved over to the other side. 

Jonathan?   
  
He climbed out of bed and walked into the sitting room. "Who is there?"  
  
Very good. I have your attention. The voice sounded like icicles dripping.   
  
"What do you want? And who are you? And what are you?"  
  
So many questions, young one. Be quiet, for you never question your elders. Or betters. And I am both. You are under my control now. And your country will also soon be mine. I do believe that would answer your first question. The others are not important. You may call me Mistress.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me."   
  
I do not kid Jonathan of Conte. You are a fool if you do not believe me.   
  
"You cannot control me. Nor can you control my country through me."   
  
Do not presume. The whole country could be at my fingertips, but I prefer to do it so your country will slowly be binding itself to Gidalzka.  
  
"Gidalzka? That is not even a country."  
  
Oh, but it is. Far far to the west. My link is very weak to you. But still strong enough to bind you to my will.   
  
"You do not have control over me."  
  
For you not to listen was your first mistake. But to deny my power will be your last.   
  
That was the last Jonathan remembered. He woke up the next morning, wondering if he had dreamt it. Then he realized he wasn't alone. Nasty mental shields prevented him from touching his magic. _Was it real?_ He looked down at his hand, and saw a small flame on the palm of his hand. He remembered an old saying from his grandfather, who had used it in jest, "Beware the flame of Gidalzka, for it extinguishes all it touches."   
  
****  
  
Jonathan sat back in his chair. He was not sure what more he could do. He had held off for as long as possible, and was no longer able to hold off the flood of people that would conquer his country. He hoped what he had done was enough, and that his people would forgive. He hoped Thayet would forgive him. He had done all he could do.  
  
A/N Gidalzka is country of my own making. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I now know exactly what's going to happen! Yay! I have a definite plot and I know how it's going to end. GO ME! Well, thanks for you so much for reading and be a doll and go and hit the little review button. And lalala Are the thoughts from the sorceress who has taken over Jonathan's mind. And yes, there is a logical reason for this all to happen. I promise.


End file.
